On My Mind
by LockHimInACage
Summary: James was unfortunate to be bitten by a vampire when he was 12 years old. For four years he goes without ever biting a soul... but something changes.
1. Prologue

On My Mind

Prologue

I see you cause you won't get out of my way.

I hear you cause you wont quit screaming my name.

I feel you cause you wont quit touching my skin.

I need you there coming to take you away.

Breaking Benjamin Away

"I'm going crazy, Si." A young man with messy black hair and hazel eyes behind glasses, stated. He rubbed his blood shot eyes. "I can't stop thinkin about her."

Sirius, or Si, Black sighed, "James she's better off without you she's where she can be safe. You hurt her so bad."

"I can't stop thinking about it. Why did I bite her... I never bit a human before. Has she woken up yet?" He glanced at Sirius with hopeful eyes.

"Not yet James. Quit asking Her father will never let you see her. "Sirius sighed sadly at his friend, "You knocked her pretty hard on the ground."

James sighed "I still hear her 'No James! Please Stop AH God James NO!'"

Oh Bud." He hugged James. "I gotta go . Whaddya say I try to smuggle you in her room tomorrow?"

James smiled weakly. "Okay."

"Bye Bud." Sirius turned around and walked down the street.

James sat down on the curb outside his house and began to cry.

A/n: Sorry this is short but it's only the prologue. I hope you like it!

REVIEW! I want 5 reviews before I put up chapter one (and I need to re-plan it)


	2. How things Began

Chapter one.

How things began.

James Potter was a bight little boy and was very lovable. He had a twin sister named Faith and they loved to play together. They lived in a house near a small forest. One day twelve year old James and his sister decided they wanted to sneak into the forest, which was forbidden to them, so once night came and they knew that their Parents were asleep they snuck out into the forest.

"James!" A young girl yelled, her voice terrified, "James where are you?!?!" She glanced around the dark forest in search of her brother, Her hazel eyes wide in fright, "James this isn't funny!"

In the distance she heard a twig snap. She glanced around, "James is that you?"

She heard what sounded like a low growl coming from behind her. Slowly she turned, letting out a quite whimper. "James?"

But the tall dark figure behind her was not her brother. He looked at Faith hungrily eyes a shade of bloody red. Faith gulped and let out a blood-curdling scream. She turned and ran as fast as her short legs would carry her, her long black hair streaming out behind her like a veil.

She ran to the dark doorway leading into her house, banging the door open she yelled, "Mum! Dad! James is gone I lost him in the woods!" She was crying as her mother ad father rushed down, "Mummy, we need to get James!"

Her mother nodded pulling her hair into a ponytail, "Sweetie call Mr and Mrs Lupin, Okay?"

"Okay mummy," She whisperd as her father got his wand and headed into the forest.

After a few hours of waiting MR. Potter returned with his son in his strong arms. "Marie, he's been bitten," he stated showing the marks on James pale white skin.

Marie's face paled and filled with worry, "He's okay isn't he?"

"He'll be fine, but he's a vampire now, Marie," Harold Potter sighed, "Whatever happens now we'll deal with it somehow." He stated Laying James down on the couch and cleaning his wound.

A/n- I didn't like my other chapters very much so I'm redoing it. Tell me which you like better, TRYING t take DeoxyriboNucleic Acid's advice, Thanks by the way!


	3. Fifteen

Chapter Two:

Fifteen

James Potter was a prat when he turned fifteen. He had stopped talking to his sister when he was thirteen and spent more time with his friends and discovered girls. He had the best friends a fifteen-year-old vampire boy could ask for.

His friends were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius Black hand shaggy black hair and starry grey eyes, he seemed to always be on a constant sugar high. (A/N That is how my Baby sister is; do you have any idea how hard it is to type when someone keeps pushing in the keyboard? VERY HARD!) Remus Lupin was the opposite, he had sandy blonde hair and amber eyes, and he seemed to always be in need of a nap.

James flicked his wand boredly as his sister and her best friend walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. He was trying to concentrate on his homework, but that was impossible to do when Lily Evans was in the room.

Lily Evans was Faith Potter's best friend. She had long curly red hair and green eyes. James had a crush on her. When Lily felt his eyes on her she turned and looked at him. He winked and grinned. She got a disgusted look on her face and whispered something in Faith's ear that in turn giggled.

Sirius Black who was sitting beside James arched an eyebrow, "Do you like her?" He asked.

James laughed, "Of course not, she'sâ€ weird. Plus there are plenty of girls that will have me."

Sirius let out a snort, "And your not?"

"Of course he's not Si," Remus Lupin yawned, "Everyone else but he is remember? He said so last night."

James grinned, "Boredâ€ Wanna prank Snape?"

"But of course my dear fiend, but of course." Sirius stated and with a mischevious grin they began plotting.

Lily Evans sat behind Faith Potter braiding her long black hair, "Faith your brother is such a jerk, how could you possibly be related?"

Faith let out a giggle, "Trust me I can be a jerk to sometimes. Don't be so mean about it he's had a hard last year."

"Oh really?" Lily arched an eyebrow, "Do tell."

"I should NOT have told you that!" Faith stated, "Forget I said that okay?"

"But its juicy goodness newsness," Lily pouted.

"Forget it Lily," Faith stated, "You know James Likes you don't you? He talks about you to Mum and Daddy all the time."

"Please, He's a pig headed jerk." Lily stated, blushing a slight bit.

Faith did not see this as she wasn't facing her, but she could tell, "Lil I bet you are the color of a tomato, am I right?"

"â€ Not quite that dark," Another girl, Storm Macon, laughed, " Maybe more like watermelonish?"

Lily gave Storm a glare "Screw you."

The next evening at dinner, Faith and Lily sat across from, Faith's brother and his idiotic friends (well not Remus).

"Why, I ask, are we sitting here?" Lily asked glaring daggers at her best friend.

Faith smiled innocently, "No particular reason." She glanced at James' cup it was full with a red liquid, she gagged being the only one to know what it was.

Lily arched an eyebrow, "I don't get it, How come you don't have to drink pumpkin juice, Potter?" She asked, saying Potter with utmost loathing.

"Why, darling Lily, I'm sure someone told you that I am allergic to pumpkin." He smiled his most charming smile at Lily, to which she rolled her eyes.

She smiled a small satisfied smile, "That was a truly delightful lie," she smirked again, "If you were allergic to pumpkin, would you be eating pumpkin pie?"

James looked at the pie on his plate and grumbled, "Damn It!"

A/N: Sorry taking so long, been sick, have blisters on my fingers had to have a blood test because my doctor though I had mono, but I didn't, I feel MISERABLE!

Please Review


	4. A Terribly Stupid Yet Terribly Funny Pra...

Chapter Three:

A Terribly Stupid Yet Terribly Funny Prank

"Yes," Lily smiled, "I do believe that is right. Next time before you lie, do check what you're eating," with a satisfied smirk she turned to face Faith.

"Lily, why can't you leave it alone?" Faith asked twirling a strand of Lily's long hair around her finger.

"Now, would that be fun?" Lily asked putting her feet up on the bench across from her pushing James's butt over.

"That is very rude," James remarked, rubbing his butt. He winked at her I know you want me now babe."

Lily groaned in disgust as James turned his attention to the Slytherin table. Lily also turned to look at the Slytherin table. Within seconds all the Slytherins had big red and gold Afros and dorky bell-bottom pants and ugly satin shirts. They were all doing the disco dance, Even the tiny first years.

Lily tried not to look amused by the sight of the Slytherins and there awful disco dancing, "That's not very funny, Potter," she stated in a annoyed voice.

James smiled wryly, "Of course it is Lily, darling, I am funny."

Lily scoffed and pulled on Faith's arm, "I'm going now." She glared at James and left. Faith gave her brother an apologetic look and left with Lily.

A/n: Finally! I know this is short so I'm Sorry. I saw Breaking Benjamin last week, and they were AWESOME! I got my picture taken with the lead singer.


	5. Pweet Pwease Wiwy?

Chapter Four

Pwetty Pwease Wiwy?

As Lily and Faith walked down the hall Faith sighed, "Go out with James, Lily." She said tugging on Lily's arm, "He's mad for you."

Lily looked and Faith and began to laugh hysterically, then noticing Faith was serious, she immediately stopped, "Your serious?" She asked jaw dropped.

Faith nodded, "Of course I am, don't you see how much he likes you? H does those stupid pranks to get you to notice him."

"And I do notice him... Just not in a positive way," Lily stated, "Besides why do you care enough to do this for him? It's not like he's gotten you a date with Sirius."

Faith glared at Lily, "Shut up Lils, he doesn't even know I like Sirius," She looked at Lily with her big hazel eyes and stuck out her lower lip, her famous "Puppy Dog" pout, "Pwetty Pwease Wiwy, I'll be your swave for life?"

A thoughtful look appeared on Lily's features, "Hmmm, Oh alright Faith, but you have to stop begging me okay?"

Faith nodded happily, "You won't regret it Lils I promise, James will be so happy!"

"Why do you care so much about James? I mean he's a rotten stink," Lily stated matter-of-factly.

Faith's happy mile disappeared, "Because he's my brother, Lily," She stated, annoyed at Lily for being so rude, "Now I'm going to tell him to meet you in the common room at nine o'clock, on the dot, you are to be there Miss Evans."  
Lily stuck out her tongue, "Alright Miss Potter, I'll be there."

Lily glanced at the clock, 9:08, typical for him to be late. She sighed frustrated; Faith wouldn't let her bring down her book, to read while waiting. 'Another five minutes,' Lily thought, 'then off to bed'.

James came running in from the portrait hole; "Sorry I'm late Lily, I was really nervous," Lily could tell he tried to get his hair to flatten and errupted in a fit of hysterics.

James face fell, "What's so funny?"  
"Your hair," she managed to sputter out, "It looks funny, I like it messy,' she states and then blushed.

"You do?" He smiled not showing his teeth, "You like my hair?"

"Yes I do. It's what makes you, you," she smiled.

James grinned happily and sat down by her, rather close, "You look beautiful on this lovely night, Lily."

Lily smiled and blushed, not really knowing why, if this had happened earlier that day Lily would have smacked him, "Thank you Mr. Potter, you look lovely yourself," she said running a hand through his hair and scruffing it up.

James grinned again. They sat together and talked for hours until Lily finally yawned, "I'm sorry James but I'm feeling rather drowsy, I had a lovely time," She smiled.

James smiled back, "We'll have to do it again sometime?"

Lily yawned again and nodded, "Yes we will, goodnight," She stood and gave him a small hug.

James smiled, "Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He had a hopeful look on his handsome face.

Lily smiled thoughtfully, "Hmmm...I guess."

He did a silly little victory dance, "Go me, go me," he stopped when Lily began laughing, "Can I kiss you?" He whispered.

She stopped laughing and looked into his eyes, nodding. He leaned in and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her softly. She kissed back and the kiss deepened, when James accidently bit her lip, causing it to bleed.

"Ouch," She pulled away and grinned sheepishly, "Guess we kinda got a little to into it, eh? James?"

James just stared at her bloody lip, and jumped at the sound of his name, "Yeah I guess we did, goodnight," he hugged her and hurried up the stairs, he tasted her blood and now he wanted more of it.

A/n: Oh God I finally finished! YAY!!!! The next Chapter wont take so long to write, I hope. Review!!


	6. Temptation

Chapter Five

Temptation

(A/n- Thank you darling CrazedLunatic (Tamma-butt) for pointing out on obvious title)

Christmas time arrived at Hogwarts and Lily, as well as James and his sister, had gone home over break, now very happy with her James. James was another story. James was going crazy. He couldn't stop thinking about the taste of Lily's blood in his lips, so delicious, much better than animal blood.

He sat at home and looked across the street where he saw his darling Lily sitting on her front porch.

Lily sat on her front porch wrapped tightly in her big black winter coat. She looked across the street to see James standing on his porch. She stood up, smiling, and waved him over.

He crossed the street and she ran into his arms, standing on her tiptoes, hugging him tightly, "I never though I would miss you," She laughed in his ear.

He smiled a bit and kissed her hair, "Well I'm glad that you decided to," he whispered in her hair.

She stepped away from him and smiled, "Thirsty? My dad is making hot cocoa."

James looked at what he could see of her throat, yes he was thirsty, he could hear her heart beat, her blood flowing. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Jay?" Lilt asked concerned, "You look sick."

He glanced at her and wet his lips, "I'm fine Lil, and I'd love to have some hot cocoa, specially your dads," He smiled fondly at her and kissed her cheek, "I'll wait out here... It's better to drink it in the cold."

Lily smiled, "Okay, I'll be right back," she hurried inside and returned five minutes later with two dark blue mugs with hot cocoa in them and a package of small marshmallows, "I didn't know if you wanted any so I brought out a whole package," she sat down by the post that held up the porch ceiling. (A/n: If you know what that is called let me know so I can fix it.)

"Thanks, flower," He took the package and plopped a few marshmallow in the hot liquid, and took a long swig. HE smiled, "Delicious," he said.

She smiled, "Good," she took the marshmallows out of his hand and grabbed a large handful and dropped them into her drink, "I like marshmallows," she stated smiling adorably.

James laughed and put an arm around her, she in turn snuggled into his warm embrace. James kissed the top of her head; he could still hear her heart beating and her blood flowing. He could not resist this temptation anymore. He took Lily's cup out of her hands and set it on the ground.

Lily looked at him inquisitively, one of her perfect eyebrows arched. He smiled widely, showing off his fangs, he was not himself. " James," Lily gasped, "you're a vampire?"

He laughed a demonic sounding laugh, "Of course my dear," he pulled her close unzipping her jacket. Lily frozen with horror didn't resist, "didn't you ever wonder what I was drinking at meal times? Didn't my darling sister, Faith, warn you?" He asked cupping her head in his hands. He tilted her head back, hitting it harshly on the pole.

Lily let out a quite whimper, slightly out of it. James' razor-sharp fangs sliced into her pale throat. The taste of her sweet blood drove him crazy, he drank and drank until Lily finally felt what was going on. She opened her eyes and let out a terrified shriek.

James let got of her and she fell onto the ground, hitting her head on the post again. She was unconscious again.

James stared at his angel, thinking, 'What have I done?'

A/n: Woot! Go me another chapter!! Review, Review!


	7. The Aftermath

Chapter Six

The Aftermath

A/n- Okay this chapter takes place AFTER the Prologue okay? That's not too confusing is it?

Three days. It had happened three days ago. James was sick with worry. He was driving himself crazy thinking about her, how pale her skin was when he finally let go of her, how upset Faith was when he told her, how he'd probably never be able to see her again.

Faith sat down by her distraught brother, she was barely speaking to him, but seeing him so disheartened nearly broke her heart. He looked at her with his big hazel eyes, red from crying, "D-did you see Lily today?"

She nodded, "James, quit asking, like Sirius told you. Just stop asking, her father will never let you near her. Anyway, she looks better, she isn't as pale. The doctor says she may wake up soon."

James stood up and wandered over to the window, "God I deserve to be dead," he whispered, tears mixed with blood in his eyes, "I'm a freak and I should be dead."

Faith stood up and walked to her brother, "You are a freak I'll give you that, but even though you hurt my best friend you do not need to be dead," she hugged her brother tightly, "I still love ya."

James sniffled,, " I love you, too, Faye."

The telephone began to ring and Faith let go of James and ran to the phone to answer it. She pressed the talk button and put the phone to her ear, "Hello? Yes! She is! That's great! She does? Okay, goodbye!" Faith hung up the phone and turned to look at James,

"James, Lily is awake and, for some reason unknown to me, she is asking for you."

A/n: Yay! I finished this chapter Finally! REVIEW!!! (I know it sucks though)


	8. Seeing Her Again

Chapter Seven

Seeing Her Again

James paced in front of hospital room 236. Lily was in there, and as much as he was dying to see her again, he felt as if he couldn't. Faith stood beside him tapping her foot impatiently, "James come on already, Lily is waiting for you," She grabbed James by his upper arm and shoved him in the hospital room.

In the corner of the room sat a tall red-haired man, eyes closed, slightly snoring. Faith wandered over to him and woke him up, whispering something in his ear. He got up and wandered out. Faith sighed, "I'm taking him to get something to eat in the cafeteria, okay?"

James nodded and looked at Lily. Lily's bright red hair stood contrasted vividly with her snow-white skin. Her eyes were closed as he sat down beside her. He took her hand in is and brought her fingers to his lips.

Her bright green eyes opened and she smiled, "James," she whispered, "hi."

He jumped, and then smiled noticing her open eyes. "Lily, oh baby," Her climbed onto the bed beside her, "Oh Lily, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I bit you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was a vampire. God, Lils, I'm so sorry."

Lily smiled weakly at him, "I forgive you," She reached up and stoked his soft cheek, " Maybe I deserved it for being such a bitch to you."

"No, you never deserved that," He smiled slightly, leaning down and kissing Lily's forehead, "I'm so happy that your awake, I didn't think that you ever would."

Lily let out a quite giggle, "I'm stubborn of course I would wake up, and you can't get rid of me that easily."

Faith walked in followed by Lily's father, "Lily!" Faith squealed rushing towards the bed and knocking James over so that she could hug Lily. "Yay! Your dad and I got you some food, real food, not that nasty hospital food. Did you know that they have a McDonald's in the cafeteria? You would think that since this is a hospital that they would have healthier food."

Lily giggled, "Yes, you would think that. Now give me my food," She demanded.

James sat back up, pouting at Faith, he said, "You knocked me over!"

Faith elbowed him, "Quit being such a baby," She said handing Lily her food.

A/n: Woot I'm done! I'm thinking of making this the last chapter… but I dunno. Tell me what you think!


End file.
